maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Joel
|-|Joel= * * * * |cost = Complete Spec Ops - Cordyceps |gender = Male & Female |metal = Yes |organization = Smugglers |bio = After losing his daughter Sarah in the outbreak Joel becomes a ruthless and cynical smuggler eventually tasked with protecting Ellie a girl who's immunity is the key to mankind's survival.}} |name1b = 9mm |stamina1b = 5% |target1b = One Enemy |cooldown1b = n/a |hits1b = Determined |hitcrit1b = 80%/10% |type1b = Gun Ranged |effects1b = |name1c = Shorty |stamina1c = 10% |target1c = One Enemy |cooldown1c = 1 Round |hits1c = 1 Hit |hitcrit1c = 90%/80% |type1c = Gun Ranged |effects1c = |name1d = El Diablo |stamina1d = 10% |target1d = One Enemy |cooldown1d = 1 Round |hits1d = 1 Hit |hitcrit1d = 100%/90% |type1d = Gun Ranged |effects1d = |Multi-Function Level 2 = 3 |Level 2 Tab Name 1 = Molotov Cocktail |Level 2 Tab Name 2 = Nail Bomb |Level 2 Tab Name 3 = Smoke Bomb |name2a = Molotov Cocktail |stamina2a = 15% |target2a = 1 Enemy |cooldown2a = 3 Rounds |hits2a = 1 Hit |hitcrit2a = 90%/70% |type2a = Ranged Fire |effects2a = |name2b = Nail Bomb |stamina2b = 15% |target2b = 1 Enemy |cooldown2b = 3 Rounds |hits2b = 1 Hit |hitcrit2b = 100%/100% |type2b = Ranged Explosive |effects2b = x2 |name2c = Smoke Bomb |stamina2c = 15% |target2c = All Allies |cooldown2c = 3 Rounds |hits2c = n/a |hitcrit2c = n/a |type2c = Buff |effects2c = 20% |name3 = Listen In |stamina3 = 20% |target3 = Self |cooldown3 = 2 Rounds |hits3 = n/a |hitcrit3 = n/a |type3 = Buff Debuff |Text3 = |effects3 = |Multi-Function Level 9 = 3 |Level 9 Tab Name 1 = Assault Rifle |Level 9 Tab Name 2 = Flamethrower |Level 9 Tab Name 3 = Shotgun |name4a = Assault Rifle |stamina4a = 15% |target4a = One Enemy |cooldown4a = 2 Rounds |hits4a = 4 Hits |hitcrit4a = 90%/70% |type4a = Ranged Gun |Text4a = |effects4a = |name4b = Flamethrower |stamina4b = 15% |target4b = One Enemy |hits4b = 4 Hits |hitcrit4b = 100%/90% |cooldown4b = 2 Rounds |type4b = Ranged Fire |effects4b = |name4c = Shotgun |stamina4c = 15% |target4c = All Enemies |hits4c = 1 Hit |hitcrit4c = 80%/90% |cooldown4c = 2 Rounds |type4c = Ranged Gun |effects4c = }} |-|Ellie= * * * * |cost = Complete Spec Ops - Cordyceps |gender = Male & Female |metal = Yes |organization = Smugglers |bio = After losing his daughter Sarah in the outbreak Joel becomes a ruthless and cynical smuggler eventually tasked with protecting Ellie a girl who's immunity is the key to mankind's survival.}} |name2 = Beretta 70-series |stamina2 = 10% |target2 = One Enemy |cooldown2 = n/a |hits2 = 3 Hits |hitcrit2 = 40%/80% |type2 = Gun Ranged |effects2 = |Multi-Function Level 6 = 3 |Level 6 Tab Name 1 = Brick |Level 6 Tab Name 2 = Bottle |Level 6 Tab Name 3 = Health Kit |name3a = Brick |stamina3a = 15% |target3a = One Enemy |cooldown3a = 3 Rounds |hits3a = 1 Hit |hitcrit3a = 40%/20% |type3a = Ranged |Text3a = |effects3a = |name3b = Bottle |stamina3b = 15% |target3b = One Enemy |cooldown3b = 3 Rounds |hits3b = 1 Hits |hitcrit3b = 60%/80% |type3b = Ranged |Text3b = |effects3b = |name3c = Heath Kit |stamina3c = 5% |target3c = One Ally |cooldown3c = 3 Rounds |hits3c = n/a |hitcrit3c = 100%/n/a |type3c = Buff Healing |Text3c = |effects3c = |Multi-Function Level 9 = 2 |Level 9 Tab Name 1 = Bow |Level 9 Tab Name 2 = Hunting Rifle |name4a = Bow |stamina4a = 20% |target4a = One Enemy |cooldown4a = 2 Rounds |hits4a = Determined |hitcrit4a = 80%/50% |type4a = Ranged |Text4a = |effects4a = |name4b = Hunting Rifle |stamina4b = 20% |target4b = One Enemy |hits4b = 1 Hit |hitcrit4b = 90%/90% |cooldown4b = 2 Rounds |type4b = Ranged Gun |effects4b = }} Category:Heroes Category:Non-Marvel Category:Video Games Category:Wynter